


Почему я влюбляюсь во всяких дебилов

by fandom_cheggsy_2016, Kselen



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_cheggsy_2016/pseuds/fandom_cheggsy_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kselen/pseuds/Kselen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ты отвратительный. Понятия не имею, почему я вечно влюбляюсь во всяких дебилов</p>
            </blockquote>





	Почему я влюбляюсь во всяких дебилов

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды [**fandom cheggsy 2016**](http://fk-2016.diary.ru/p209846432.htm?oam#more5) на Летнюю Фандомную Битву
> 
>  **Бета:** [**veliri**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/veliri), [**...GreenSun**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun)
> 
>  **Примечание:** немножко нецензурной лексики, пост-День В; написано по ванильной цитатке из тумблера, процитированной в кратком содержании

✖ ✖ ✖

Эггзи покачал в руке бутылку пива, оценивая содержимое. Взглянул на этикетку, скривился, принюхался, давая пиву последний шанс, но не выдержал и отставил его подальше.

— У тебя отвратительный вкус в алкоголе.

— Я предлагал тебе на выбор вино, водку, пиво и шампанское, — Чарли элегантно развёл руками. Вино в его бокале даже не колыхнулось. — Я не виноват, что ты выбрал именно пиво.

— Когда мы пьём шампанское, случается какая-то хуйня. Заметь, это традиция.

— Может быть, — Чарли склонил голову, но потом снова задрал подбородок, выставляя напоказ свою охуительную шею. Эггзи даже ненадолго залип, но достаточно быстро сумел себя одёрнуть.

— Попытка взрыва Букингемского дворца, — протянул он, подражая Чарли, — командировка в Пхеньян в жесточайших условиях, та прогулка по Индии в сари, и это я даже не вспоминаю об испытании с поездом.

— О’кей, не может быть, а точно, — Чарли зевнул, прикрывая рот рукавом. — Напиваться пивом, кстати, плохая идея.

— С чего ты взял, что я хочу напиться?

— Ну, — Чарли пожал плечами. — Что ещё могло привести тебя в мою компанию?

Да уж, как будто мы не проводим вместе значительную часть свободного времени. Хотя продолжать делать вид, что это случайность, довольно удобно.

— Действительно, — Эггзи посмотрел на Чарли, склонив голову, — мы ведь пьём, только если отмечаем какой-то пиздец.

— А причину пиздеца ты не указал, — резонно заметил Чарли. — Откуда я знаю, может, тебя девушка бросила.

— Какая девушка с постоянным турне Таиланд-Мексика-жопа?

Чарли усмехнулся и отпил немного из бокала. Эггзи подождал, пока он прекратит совершать эти движения рукой, будто нервничает (ха, где Чарли и где нервы), потянулся вперёд и ловко забрал бокал из его ладони, не удержавшись и немного посмаковав прикосновение пальцев. Вино едва поцеловало стенки бокала, невнимательный и вовсе бы не заметил, что оно дрогнуло.

— Если ты так делаешь постоянно, неудивительно, что у тебя нет девушки, — сказал Чарли, закатывая глаза. — Ты же отказался от вина?

— Из твоего бокала вкуснее, — Эггзи поднял бокал, вдыхая запах, и скривился: все молодые вина отдавали лёгкой кислотой, не слишком противной, но заставляющей слюну собираться во рту. — Хотя я в этом уже не уверен.

— Надо же, — Чарли сцепил пальцы в замок, — ты снова делаешь прежде, чем думаешь. Кажется, именно это и подвело тебя на прошлой миссии?

— Ты не запрашивал сводку с моей последней миссии.

Эггзи чётко знал это — как минимум, потому, что уточнил отдельно.

— Я говорил с Рокси, — Чарли мило улыбнулся. — Взрыв был достаточно глупой идеей.

— У меня всё вышло идеально.

— Ты ведь оставался в здании. Какая безрассудность, — Чарли покачал головой.

А ты ведь волновался, пиздюк. Хотя в медкрыле Чарли его и не навещал, он вполне искупал своё отсутствие бесконечными смс-ками.

— Я не спрашивал твоего мнения.

Вино стало казаться ещё менее притягательным.

— А эти твои попытки спасти ту нимфу, которая едва не пробила твой костюм.

— Эй, — запротестовал Эггзи, — я же не осуждаю все твои провалы на заданиях. И не обсуждаю сам с собой твои ошибки.

— Потому что у меня их нет? — предположил Чарли.

— Говнюк, — Эггзи усмехнулся, опустив глаза. — А Аргентина?

— Боже, только не снова. У тебя должны быть другие аргументы.

— Не имею привычки лезть в твою статистику. И не поднимаю старые дела.

— А зря, мог бы многому научиться.

— А твой интерес ко мне и моей работе кажется всё более двусмысленным, — Эггзи поднёс бокал к своим губам, но снова передумал и несильно махнул рукой в сторону Чарли. — Что за привычка изучать моё поведение всеми доступными способами?

— Считай это проявлением моего любопытства. — Чарли улыбнулся. — Тебя раздражает?

— Совсем немного.

— Замечательно, потому что я собираюсь продолжать.

— Ты отвратительный, — Эггзи задумчиво взглянул на бокал, провёл губами по краю, а потом всё-таки отпил. Хм, даже не так плохо, как он ожидал. — Понятия не имею, почему я вечно влюбляюсь во всяких дебилов.

Конечно, осознание того, что именно он сказал, пришло немного позже. Но никакой оглушительной паузы в разговоре, как это любят показывать в фильмах, не последовало. Эггзи зажмурился, тряхнул головой и решительно допил вино до конца одним глотком. Чарли усмехнулся и открыл рот, явно собираясь что-то сказать, но Эггзи перебил его:

— Возможно, это был не лучший способ сказать это.

Чарли закатил глаза.

— Ты — полный пиздец.

— Я знаю, — Эггзи повёл плечом и отставил пустой бокал в сторону. — На чём мы там остановились?

Чарли закинул ногу на ногу — таким изящным жестом, что балерина бы позавидовала.

— На том, как давно ты в меня втюрился.

— Ах да, — Эггзи сладко улыбнулся, как будто бы это действительно была тема их разговора. — Однажды тебе удалось показать, что ты не такой уж и пиздюк, а потом…

Эггзи не помнил, о чём они говорили дальше. Он сам нёс всякую чушь, Чарли только кивал и улыбался, распивая початую бутылку вина в одиночку, и в какой-то момент он просто оказался слишком близко к Эггзи — навис над ним так, как обычно делал это на матах во время спаррингов, и вкусно, не давая им обоим сомневаться, поцеловал.

— Не подскажешь, — сбивчиво произнёс Эггзи, снова вернулся к поцелую, но всё равно продолжил, — как давно это же случилось и с тобой?

— Ну, — Чарли усмехнулся, потёрся носом о его нос и вкрадчиво ответил, — однажды в душевой, ещё в казарме, ты наклонился спиной ко мне. Оторвать взгляд невозможно было.

— И только-то? — вырвалось у Эггзи

Чарли коварно прикусил кончик его носа и фыркнул, вновь возвращаясь к поцелую.

— На перечисление остального уйдёт вечность, — заявил он, как только у них кончился воздух.

Обязательно спрошу потом, решил Эггзи, и снова прижался к его губам. Было слишком вкусно, чтобы отвлекаться на всякие глупые разговоры.

Тем более, что они хорошо справлялись и без болтовни.


End file.
